mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Dio Brando/Warusaki3's second version
Based on his final boss form from ''Heritage for the Future, Warusaki's second take on the usurper vampire bears some striking similarity to his first, but has many things that set him apart in order to reflect his boss status. For starters, DIO can now throw his knives at any time, even while outside of frozen time. He also gains access to his signature Road Roller!, which gives him an absurd amount of damage for a low Power cost.'' ) |Image = File:WarusakiDio2-port.png |Creator = Warusaki3 |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay DIO is a five-button character, utilizing for his attacks; is used for DIO's stand mechanic, allowing him to activate or deactivate his stand, The World; is used as a dodge button, however, DIO will not be able to perform a dodge if his stand is active, and will instead perform an attack. Much like in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, DIO possesses a stand mechanic where his moveset changes considerably depending on whether or not his stand, The World, is active. DIO's ability to activate The World is dictated by the Stand Gauge; taking damage while The World is active will deplete this gauge, and once at 0 will disable DIO's usage of The World for a limited time until it is able to recharge to full. DIO can also manually deactivate The World by pressing again, which will cause DIO's Stand Gauge to replenish at a faster rate without having The World disabled. DIO is not without his fair share of flaws; for one, he is unable to chain any of his Normal attacks unless his Stand is active, so putting DIO into Stand Break status will remove an important aspect of his offense. Being based on his boss incarnation from Heritage for the Future, DIO still possesses a striking similarity to his playable incarnation, but has many changes due to his boss status. For starters, many of DIO's Special moves now deal an increased amount of damage. The behavior of Shinei!! is also different, as it no longer moves DIO and now behaves as a long ranged attack. DIO also has access to his signature Road Roller! Hyper, which deals extraordinary damage for a level 1 Hyper, putting it on par with most level 3 Hypers. However, DIO lacks any defensive or counterattack moves, instead centered on pure offensive rushdown. DIO does not have any custom A.I. and will instead use the engine's default; resulting in him randomly summoning The World on and off while sporadically moving and attacking, often dropping combos in the process. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' |Stand inactive: Stand active: | }} | Stand Active: Press for follow-up hit Followup: | }} | Only usable if Stand is active| }} | Only usable if Stand is inactive|}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power}} | Cannot be used if Stand is active Uses 1000 Power}} | Uses 1000 Power}} 'Others' |Only usable if Stand is inactive Teleports based on button press}} | Stops time All attacks gain Requires 3000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Dio gives a hand to all Jojo's chars Edits Trivia *DIO's intro sequence is a reference to the final parts of Stardust Crusaders, where he drains Joseph Joestar's blood in order to fully merge with Jonathan's body and unlock his full power, as evidenced by his boss status. Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Stand Users Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Push Block Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Users of the Road Roller! Category:Characters made by Warusaki3 Category:Characters made in 2011 }}